Book One: No Longer Alone
by EmeraldFireFearie
Summary: Kamryn is a loner. She is different from the other kids at school. She is the only wiccan she knows. Until a boy moves in next door. She finds a friend just like her...or so she thaught.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- this fic is based on Sweep, tho it has different characters and a different story line...it actually has nothing to do w. the books, exept for the fact that its about a Wiccan girl...(like me!)  
  
Authress' Note- this is my first fic....I hope you like it! and If you dont, tell me what I can do to make it better!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kamryn was sitting alone in her room, staring into her Seeing Stone. Her stone was a large emerald, her parents had baught her for her Initiation. She was 15 and was to be initiated in 2 weeks. As she stared into the seeing stone, she saw a shadow start to get sharper and sharper. It was of a boy standing alone at the side yard of a house, why did that house seem so fermiliar? The boy was tall with brownish black hair and dark brown eyes. The image faded.  
  
"Zayden come over here and help us unpack!" Kamryn heard the voice of a woman out her window.  
  
"Im comming Im comming!" came the voice of a boy about her age.  
  
Kam looked out the window to see a new family moving in next door. Thats why it was so fermiliar, the house that had been up for sale, since the Lancaster family had moved away, afraid to live next to witches. Suddenly Kam noticed the boy, the same boy she had seen in her Seeing Stone. He looked even better in real life, even tho she was looking at him from some 20 feet away, and 2 stories up. Her sight was cunning, she had gotten it from her parents...Nathaniel and Lyndzie. As she looked down again, she noticed the boy staring back at her. She decided to go down and say hi. She walked down yard, and introduced herself. She walked up to the family of three.  
  
"Hi, My name is Kamryn...Kam...O'Rylie...I live next door." She said, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
The man spoke first.  
  
"Hello Kam, my name is Xander Nehemia, and this is my wife Skylar, and our sun Zayden." The man said nicely.  
  
"We just moved here from Salem Massachusets." this time it was Zayden who spoke.  
  
"Wow, Ive alwayz wanted to go there." Kam said almost letting it slip that she was a Wiccan. "Hey do you want to come over for a snack?...my parents arent home tho, there at the store."  
  
Zayden looked at his mom with a pleading look on his face. He wanted to make some friends.  
  
"Oh all right...just be home by dinner" Mrs. Nehemia said.  
  
"Dont worry...Ill have him home by dinner time Mrs. Nehemia" Kam said akwardly.  
  
"Call me Skylar" Skylar said as they walked away toward Kam's house.  
  
As Kam opened the front door, Zayden asked, "So, you've always wanted to go to Salem?" Making it seem like it was odd to ever want to go there.  
  
"Yeah" Kam said as she opened the door to her room and walked in, with Zayden by her side. Oh crap! she thaught, I left my Seeing Stone out... She was about to pick up the Seeing Stone, but wasnt quick enough, Zayden grabed it off her alter and examined it.  
  
"You have an emerald Seeing Stone?" he asked with out thinking.  
  
"yeah, I got it for....wait how do you know its a Seeing Stone?!" Kam asked bewildered.  
  
Zayden looked at his feet a little embarrassed. Then a thaught came to his head... Is Kamryn O'Rylie a Wiccan? Could my first new friend, be like me?... he snapped out of his thaught, as Kam looked at him with a weird look. She looked away from him pulling her dark brown hair with its scarlet streaks into a pony tail. He looked at her. As she did this her shirt came up just enough to see something, like a birth mark, on the bottom of her back...the Woodbane Athame. She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What?" she asked putting her arms down, her shirt covering the athame. She turned away to find something. She was just about to turn around when Zayden placed a hand on her shoulder. As she turned around, he turned his back, and placed a finger on the base of his neck. He moved his finger and revealed the same mark, she had on her back.  
  
"You-you-your a Wiccan?" she studdered as she asked the question. He just shook his head solumly. As he shook his head, she sat down on the edge of her bed. "Wow...this is an odd surprise."  
  
"Uh...yea" Zayden said as he looked at his feet once again.  
  
"Um...do you want to sit down?" she said patting the spot next to her on the bed wondering why all of a sudden she had become so shy.  
  
"Sure" he said as he sat down. He looked at her and smiled. His smile made her melt. All of a sudden a saying popped into her head, mùirn beatha dàn. Little did she know, at that exact same moment, the same saying had popped into Zayden's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Short chapter yes I know....and a lil cliff hanger...sry the next chapter should be up soon!  
  
  
  
love yaz  
  
Alyse 


	2. Truths

A/N: hehe another chapter in the exiting 'no longer alone' series thingy....and the third will be comming soon....hehe...so here we go....hehe tell me what ya like...if you dont like it...Flame it....but read and review anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*witch message*  
  
'thaughts'  
  
"dialogue"  
  
  
  
For a second Kam and Zayden just stood there staring at each other. Kam didn't know what to say, she was really freaked out right now.  
  
  
  
Zayden spoke first. Mostly to himself.  
  
"Why didn't I know you were a witch? Why couldn't I sence your magick?  
  
"Maybe it's not strong enough for you to sence." Kam said ernestly.  
  
"Maybe." Zayden said w. out thinking.  
  
  
  
Kam made a weird face then turned around so Zayden couldnt see her face. She didn't actually think he would agree with her. He noticed she was upset and wished he could take back what he had said.  
  
"I didnt mean to say that," Zayden apologized. He grabbed Kam's hand without realizing it. "your power must be strong enough if you can scry with a Seeing Stone." He squeezed her hand gently.  
  
"Posibly." is the only thing Kam could say.  
  
"What were you srying for anyways?" Zayden asked.  
  
"I wasn't scrying for anything in particular, but I saw the cutest guy I have ever seen." Kam said truthfully.   
  
At that moment Kam looked down from embarrassment, and Zayden looked down, because he thaught the first girl he ever really liked, liked someone else. They both realized they were holding hands at the same time. Zayden quickly pulled his hand away.  
  
"Im sorry, I-I-I didn't even notice" he studdered looking really embarrased.  
  
"Its ok...I didn't notice either...to be honest..." Kam replied. Zayden smiled. Kam thaught 'OMG he has such a cute smile!'  
  
"So..." Zayden said "I take it you have a boyfriend" which was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Uh...no I dont..." Kam replied. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend back where you came from?"  
  
"No...Ive never had a girlfriend" Zayden said sheepishly. "but I do like someone..."  
  
Kam was a little upset that he liked someone. She wished it was her...little did she know...it was. She checked the clock, 5:30...  
  
"O crap...what time were you supposed to be home?" Kam asked.  
  
"About 5:15...why?" Zayden asked a little confused...he checked the clock..." O crap I have to go. I'll call you later!" he said as he ran out the door.  
  
Kam's parents came home at about 6:00, and Kam had dinner ready at about 6:15. As they ate Kam told her parents about Zayden. And how she found out he was wiccan.  
  
"See what happens when you leave your Seeing Stone out?" her dad asked. "What if he wasnt wiccan? What would have happened then?"  
  
"All that would have happened is they would have thaught I was weird for having a huge rock in my room!" Kam almost shouted, getting tired of being yelled at.  
  
So she got a lecture that lasted about 10 minutes. When she finally got to her room it was about 6:45.  
  
At 6:50, just as she was about to scry again she heard a voice in her head. She didn't recognize it at first.  
  
*Meet me in the forest in 5 minutes*  
  
She just sat there for a minute thinking who it might be, then it dawned on her....it was Zayden. As soon as she figured out who it was, she jumped off her bed and ran downstairs.  
  
"Woah...where are you going?" Kam's mom asked.  
  
"Uh...out to the forest...Im going to show Zayden around." Kam told her mom honestly. Since she had told them about Zayden, they were happy Kam had acutally found a friend. Five minutes later, Kam was out the door.  
  
When Kam reached the forest, Zayden was alread ther. He looked a little surprised she had actually shown. She noticed a slight smile form on his face.  
  
" I didnt think you were comming..."Zayden admitted, obviously releaved that she had shown up.  
  
"Im sorry I was late...I had to talk to my mum." Kam said..." Why didn't you think I would come?"  
  
Zayden turned a sight pink color. "I didnt think you would want to see me after earlier..."  
  
Kam just sat there wondering why he would think that.  
  
"Why would I not want to see you. Your already like one of my best friends." Kam said honestly. Kam noticed Zayden blush slightly, and in turn she smiled. And for the second time the words muirn beatha dan popped into her head. And again she did not know Zayden had heard them as well. Both of them thaught of each other as they thaught about muirn beatha dan.  
  
Kam was first to speak.  
  
"Are you ready for school to start tomorrow?  
  
"I dont know...I wont know anyone but you." Zayden said. Just then Kam rememebered Zaydens words from before, 'Ive never had a girlfriend, but I do like someone.'.  
  
"Well if you dont know anyone but me, who do you like?" She asked hoping for a certain answer.  
  
"Um...since theres only one person I know, that would be the person I like." Zayden said as Kam tried to look perplexed. "Your going to make me say this arent you?  
  
"Yep...I want to hear you say it. SO I dont get the wrong idea." Kam said honestly.  
  
"Fine...I-I-I like you." Zayden said, and blushed like crazy. Thinking how stupid he must have sounded.  
  
Kam grabbed his hand, and looked him in the eye. He looked back.  
  
"I like you too." Kam said shakely. "It was your face I saw in the Seeing Stone, thats why I came over and said hi."  
  
Zayden was speachless. He was so surprised, he had figured she had a boyfriend. When she told him she didnt, he was really surprised. But he still didnt figure she would ever like him.  
  
"Zayden are you going to say anything?" Kam asked breaking the silence. She shivered a bit. It was getting sort of cold. Zayden moved closer and put his arm around her to keep her warm.  
  
"I just figured you had a boyfriend, when you said you didnt I was surprised..." he paused for a second. "I just figured you wouldnt like someone like me..." He trailed off. Kam looked at him for a second beforeshe spoke.  
  
"I didnt think you would like me..." She addmitted. "Wait...why wouldnt I like you? (Zayden shrugged) I mean your smart funny and nice...not to mention...really cute. She looked down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 2...boring yes I know...but if you all want me to keep going with it I will...Review and I will write more!  
  
Love alwayz  
  
Ceanndana 


End file.
